


I Don't Want To Leave You

by ChocolateXMyMouth



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, SaviFrost AU, Snowbarry AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateXMyMouth/pseuds/ChocolateXMyMouth
Summary: (Set during Season 3, during Savitar's reveal to Frost and before the last battle)Savitar had longed to see her face again for so long... he had missed her so much. But he also misses Caitlin. He misses his doctor more than anything... he can't talk to her, though. But maybe, just maybe, he will get his chance. The universe has a weird way of always bringing them back to one another. (SaviFrost/SaviSnow)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Killer Frost/Savitar, Savitar/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	I Don't Want To Leave You

**Author's Note:**

> Probably one of my favorite stories to look back on... whenever I'm in an angsty mood that is. Which was pretty often in the beginning of 2020. XD 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! <3

Savitar wasn't supposed to let this happen.

But the moment he stepped out of his metal armor to reveal himself to the woman clad in a white surgical robe, he felt something he hadn't felt in what was probably years. Maybe even more than a decade.

He felt... love. Warm, unprecedented love.

And another thing - happiness.

He almost stumbled as he stepped closer to Caitlin, now Killer Frost... he had to stop himself from smiling, even though he could manage a small smirk. She was so pretty. The dangerous glint in her eyes that he had noticed wouldn't make its presence known again that night... her cold demeanor would stay, but inwardly, she was so happy it was him. If it were anyone else, she wouldn't have even felt anything.

It was dark though... he didn't exactly give the best look at all of his features.

But later, she would get a better look at them.

"Hey there, stranger," she said, smirking. "Haven't seen you in a while, now, have I?"

Savitar was fighting every urge in his body to run her back to his abandoned lair and make up for every second of love he had neglected her the chance of experiencing. He succeeded, and just smiled.

"I haven't seen you in ages," he admitted.

"Must've gotten boring without me," Frost laughed.

Savitar nodded - this wasn't for their banter, however. This was genuine appreciation. "I missed you... I missed you a lot."

Killer Frost seemed to soften a tiny bit at this. She didn't react, she just looked down to the ground.

He then walked over to her, being softer than he had been with anyone in years. "I-I... uh..."

"Hmm?" Frost asked, her big blue eyes peering into his good eye.

"I remember... I-I forgot your birthday this year," Savitar admitted. "And for that, I-Uh... I'm, uh, sorry."

The queen of ice had a twinkle of brown in her eye for a moment as she uttered a small "thank you, apology accepted". He knew Killer Frost wouldn't care about something like that... that was pure Caitlin, who rarely even wanted to acknowledge it.

He had lived with that guilt for so long...

And damn, it felt good to get it off of his chest.

When he heard the crystal-like transformation of her eyes back to the cold and icy blue of Killer Frost, he looked up.

The softness and feels had to stop immediately if he was to complete his mission...

But he had no idea how badly he would need them again.

Thankfully, he would get them.

* * * * * * *

Savitar was tweaking his suit, not really caring what Frost was up to - which, inwardly, meant he was absolutely intrigued about every step she took.

He was really proud of her new costume - mainly because it looked so good on her, and not because he made it. Even though it did give it a certain flair, according to himself. It was like they were officially a team now - they had their matching colors again - it had been so long since they had matched. His heart didn't know how he was able take it.

And then, she came stepping into the room.

But no matter how dashing she looked in her costume, something about him missed her simple dress and high heels look... He kept on telling himself Caitlin was gone. That Frost was all that was left.

And he should be okay with that. He was okay with that.

Because Frost was his partner.

But no matter how much he enjoyed having her around... something would always tub at him to try and talk to Caitlin instead.

However, as of right now, he was frustrated - the tools weren't wanting to cooperate.

Angered by his failure to add the upgrade he had been working on, he angrily threw the wrench on the floor and marched over to his desk - Frost was taken aback by this sudden outburst.

It... scared her.

She wasn't scared of him at all, just... worried. Worried by what he was feeling.

And this was not something that the current Killer Frost would think.

She took small steps into walking over to the desk where he sat at, and finally arrived at a chair opposite of him... and she was able to study his face.

His right eye either had little or no vision at all, that was automatically clear - and his scar... it looked like something out of a horror movie. She cringed just thinking about how he could've possibly gotten it... they didn't really talk much.

But she could see how badly it hurt him, both in the past and in the present. He tried to hide it by appearing like he had no emotions whatsoever.

She, however, had spent more time with the self-declared God of Speed - and she could see that something was wrong.

"Does it hurt?"

He looked up at Frost - and something had changed about her.

There was a significant abundance of brown in her eyes.

"C-Cait?" Savitar whispered. It was so soft and nearly inaudible - but she heard it.

And somehow, by some miracle and with no help from anything, Caitlin had managed to take over again. He didn't know how... but he was so happy she could.

"Are you okay?" she asked tenderly.

"No," he answered. He couldn't lie to Caitlin. "I-I've had it for years... it still hurts..."

Caitlin held out her hand, and Savitar nervously extended his. She grabbed his slowly, and ever so gently, squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"You must've gone through so much... I'm so sorry," Caitlin whispered, cupping the non-scarred side of his face.

"I deserved it, every second of it," Savitar muttered. "I didn't have you by my side...and that was the worst mistake I ever made. It cost me everything... I'm surprised I was allowed to keep what little of my sanity I had left."

Caitlin grimaced in sadness for this man - he was still so fragile, so precious... to the world, he was a monster.

But to her...

He was Barry Allen. He didn't look like him that much, but it was still indeed him.

"M-May I?" she asked gently, stretching out her hand towards the side of his face that had been scarred.

Savitar gave a subtle nod, and she stretched forward her hand, and brushed the scars gently, making sure she was never ever hurting him in the slightest.

Then, she stood up, and took a step forward.

And then, she bent down, and pressed her lips onto the scarred cheek of the time remnant.

This overwhelmed Savitar - for the first time in... near forever, he felt someone love him.

He quickly found himself in Caitlin's arms, shaking as he buried his face into her shoulders - he had buried all of his emotions deep down and not let them escape. He had needed this for so long.

"Shshsh, there there," Caitlin coaxed, knowing her time was running thin - she had, at most, ten minutes before Frost took back over. It was just a feeling she had... but if anyone thought she wouldn't love this man for every last second of her time, let them be damned. "Its okay... I'm here, I'm here..."

Savitar was still human.

Despite what all of her former teammates wanted to believe, he wasn't the monster they had grown to hate. The monster they were so determined to get rid of...

She almost felt right for taking his side. Almost - she knew, in her heart, that he didn't have much time left. And that broke her heart... they finally had a chance. And it would be gone so soon...

But when Savitar's sobs ceased, he looked into her eyes, with so much care that he looked nearly identical to Barry.

"T-Thank you," he breathed out. "You've been... you are the best partner ever. And I'll get rid of anyone who dares to defy that."

Caitlin smiled.

"I have to go now," Caitlin sighed, trying to brush away her own tears. "I-I don't want to leave you..."

Savitar cupped her cheeks, taking in all of her precious beauty.

"Its okay," he said softly. "We're gonna be okay... but I think we both know what will happen... you have to go back home."

"But I want you to stay," Caitlin said sadly. "Y-You've completed me..."

"Then make sure that I don't screw up," Savitar said. "Change the future, Cait. You do not mean nothing. You are the very heart and soul of that team... they've fallen apart without you. And... after I go, I hope you remember me."

"I could never forget you," Caitlin whimpered.

Savitar smiled - it wasn't his cocky smirk, however.

This was a Barry Allen smile.

"And I could never forget you," Savitar smiled. "No matter how stupid I am right now... from beyond where I go, I will be doing anything I can to make sure that whatever horrible future I came from never happens... and that you and I never drift away again."

Caitlin nodded, and gave his lips a quick peck of love.

She knew that this was the last time she'd see him.

"I love you, Caitlin Snow," he smiled.

"And I love you, Barry Allen," she said, tearily smiling.

When Frost took back over, few words were exchanged - they both knew what was coming.

And Savitar knew Caitlin would come to Barry's rescue; Frost would eventually follow suit in this - coming out when Barry's in danger, that is.

It was a quality he wouldn't have any other way.

However, if he wasn't making it back tonight, then he was going to make sure of one thing.

That Barry Allen never took Caitlin Snow for granted again.

And even though it would take him a while to get it... Savitar's mission would ultimately succeed.

It would just take time.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Savitar. Season 3 went down the toilet but the angst potential for him and Cait still shines.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! Kudos/Comments are loved and appreciated! Love you all! Stay safe out there. :)


End file.
